


Sorry Sana

by livinonaflyingcarpet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (and by a little i mean a lot), Bonding, Friendship, Other, Swearing, The girl squad, a scene i miss in s04e08, girls apologizing to sana, it's a little sappy bear with me, my baby sana sunshine bakkoush deserves some apologies too, my first published fanfic i'm so nervous, rated M because of some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonaflyingcarpet/pseuds/livinonaflyingcarpet
Summary: A short fic set in season 4 episode 8, after Haper du har plass.The Girl Squad spend the afternoon at Eva's, where they talk about what happened those past weeks and end up crying and apologizing, because Sana deserves to get some apologies too.





	Sorry Sana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Skam Month on Tumblr, week 3 day 4 - a missing scene from any season.
> 
> A scene I really miss in 4x08, after Haper du har plass but before Eva's birthday party, where everything was suddenly shiny happy okay.

Eva’s mom was on a business trip again, so after driving around Oslo in the brand new Los Losers van the girls decided to go there and chill. They spread around Eva’s couch, a giggling mess. In the very center was Sana, with Vilde playing with the loose hem of her hijab and Chris resting her head on Sana’s shoulder. On the other side of Chris was Noora just laughing and beaming, and Eva sat on the floor near Sana’s legs searching for some music to play on her phone.

“Guys… I’m so happy we’re okay again. I’m so sorry for all that I’ve done,” said Sana gently after a little silence. “I know I’ve acted a little weird lately. I just… I’m not the best in communicating, and it all just piled up, and the Instagram thing…”

 “Stop talking about it.” Eva jumped into Sana’s solemn speech firmly. “It’s done. Yeah it was a shitty thing to do, but it’s not like you’ve actually meant any harm to any of us. I’ll seriously never forgive Ingrid for the other account, I couldn’t believe she would be so cruel. So let’s leave the past in the past.”

“Yeah stop apologizing Sana. Actually, I hope that you will be able to forgive us too.”

Sana looked with bewilderment at Chris. “What do you mean by that?”

“Sorry for not being there for you when you were down.” Vilde looked into Sana’s eyes seriously.

“Sorry for always being so dumb about your religion and things you can or can’t do.” Chris squeezed Sana’s hand while Eva nodded sadly.

“Sorry for not trying enough to draw you out. I’ve noticed that something was wrong with you, but I shouldn’t have given up so easily when you told me off.” It was Noora’s turn to look at Sana with guilty eyes.

“And sorry for making it difficult for you to come clean to us,” said Eva. “I had no idea it could’ve been you and now I realize I said some pretty awful stuff.”

“Girls –“ Sana piped, but Eva didn’t let her finish.

“When you said that the Sara hate account was yours, I really overreacted. All of us. We couldn’t believe you would do that or why would you do it. Plus the way you’ve been so distant lately…”

“Yeah, we didn’t understand and needed some time to think. Then you sent that letter, and… I’m just so sorry Sana, for not understanding shit.” Noora’s voice actually broke at the last sentence.

“Noora, stop!” Sana looked at her alarmingly. “It was my fault really. I just shut myself in…”

“Yeah but we should’ve been there for you.” Vilde pressed her shoulder affectionately. “We should’ve realized that something was wrong. We don't judge our friends; and we stick up to them no matter what.”

Hearing her own words said back to her Sana laughed with tears in her eyes and hugged Vilde, who hugged her back tightly.

“I’m sorry for the hate Vilde,” Sana said softly into her ear. “Me too, and for other things also.” Vide replied just as gently.

“Oh my god,” Eva exclaimed suddenly while wiping her eyes. “What the fuck? Look at us! Stop that sobfest right now! Who wants to watch a movie or something?”

All girls laughed half-heartily. Eva was right, they were a huge mess. But they were a mess together, and as long as they remained together they knew that everything will be okay. Fuck all those haters, cyberbullies and typical Norwegian partygirls – Los Losers are there and have decided to stop caring what do other people think. As long as they are together and have an epic time, nothing can ever separate or hurt them, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first published fanfic and the first story with dialogues I ever wrote, so please any comments are really appreciated! <3


End file.
